EEnE Into Dreams
by Tanuki-B
Summary: hi peoples, this is my first ever eene fanfic. please go easy on me. flames will be used to roast marshmallows. i'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. rated K. It's also my first crossover. I'm crossing over EEnE and NiGHTS.CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy Into Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS or Ed Edd n Eddy. NiGHTS belongs to SEGA and Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to AKA Cartoons.

Chapter 1

"So, ya comin' over or what?" asked Eddy after he was free from his almost daily detention. "Yes, of course. We should probably get Ed as well," replied his sock-hatted friend, Eddward, more commonly known as Double-D. The two chums made their way to their hygienically and mentally challenged, and comic book and monster movie fan friend's home.

"Oh, Lumpenstien!" shouted Eddy as he dropped through the basement window, "Ed, it's time to go to my place for the sleepover! Ya comin' or what?" The one called Ed stood up from his normal position in front of his bedroom TV. "Hiya, guys!" he said, taking his two friends into his embrace. "Ed, when was the last time you showered?" asked Double-D, a neat freak as always. "Not scince Diary of a Mutant Werewolf got canceled!" replied Ed. Alas, he was so hygienically challenged. When the boys finally broke free of the stinky hug, Ed began running around the room, gathering things for the sleepover.

"Ready, Eddy!" shouted Ed. Suddenly the door crashed open, and Ed's little sister Sarah barged in. "ED! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE ALREADY! JIMMY'S COMING OVER! Wasn't that sweet of me to remind you?" "Okey-dokey baby sister!" Ed was so stupid, he sometimes didn't even notice when Sarah was mad at him. "Come on, Boys!" proclaimed Eddy, and they climbed out of the window and headed across the street.

Eddy's retro-style room had been darkened, and a strobe light was set up for shadow puppets. Another one shone off the disco ball. Chips and other snack foods were laid out. The boys set down their sleeping bags in a circle. "Well, gentlemen, what do you suppose we do first?" inquired Double-D. "I got it!" said Eddy, "We see who can drink the most soda with out going to the bathroom!" "Eddy, I…" "Ready set go!" The three then each took a can of soda. Double-D had three cans. Eddy had five. Ed guzzled down a record ten. "BEEEEEEEEEEEELLCH! That hit the spot," concluded Ed. "Ed, that is so disgusting!" declared Double-D, pulling down his hat. "AHAHA! Gee, Ed, that was a good one! HAHAHA!"

The three chums decided after an hour of shadow puppets, it was time for scary stories. "All right. Here's how we do this," explained Eddy, "We pass the flashlight to the right, and that person gets to tell a story. We keep going around until everyone has told one story. We eat chips while the other person speaks. "Ooh, ooh!" shouted excited Ed, "I got a real good one, Eddy!" he declared, grabbing the flashlight, "It is the story of the Swamp Creature of another world!" Ed talked for two whole hours, before he was done with his grotesque tail. "Ed, was that from one of your comic books?" asked Double-D when he finally crawled out from his sleeping-bag hiding place.

When the three boys finished their stories and chips, they all felt quite tired. The three fell asleep, the start of an adventure, though they didn't even know it.

Double-D was the first to open his eyes. The three were standing in front of a fountain. Surrounding the fountain were several stone archways. "Strange, we were just in Eddy's room," said the sock-hatted fellow as he looked around, "Gentlemen, we aren't in Peach Creek anymore." "Hoo hoo! Hello, visitors!" came an elderly voice. "COOL! A TALKING CHICKEN!" proclaimed Ed as he ran forward and hugged the source of the voice. "That's an owl, Ed," said Eddy, heading towards his friend. "GOOD LORD! Talking foul! Chums, I fear we ate too many lard-based foods the previouse evening!" "Precicely, now release me!" said the owl, pulling himself from Ed's embrace, "Well, strange visitors, welcome to Nightopia, the world of dreams." The boys just stared in disbelief. "Nightopia? What kind of name is that?" "Eddy, hush," hissed Double-D, "A world of dreams? But that's impossible. Dreams are mere figments of ones subconcious mind." "Visitor, nothing is impossible," came a new, feminine voice with a British accent. A purple jester-like figure floated down to greet the eds. You know him as NiGHTS. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Eddy. "Ooh ooh! It is NiGHTS, guys!" proclaimed Ed. Everyone stared at him. Ed pulled out a video game manual. "Ed, you've got a comic book for every occasion, don't you." Said Eddy.

"Let NiGHTS, a magical dream jester guide you through the many obstacles of the exciting world of Nightopia. He is a nightmaren turned good. Together, you may dualize, and stop the evil master Wizeman from taking over the World of Nightopia and the waking world and making everything Nightmare. His evil hen…hens…Double-D, what's this word?"

"Henchman, Ed."

"Henchman Reala will try to stop you at all costs. Beware the Nightmare………buttered toast."

"That was actually a very accurate description of our world," said NiGHTS, "Except for the, buttered toast part. Double-D shrugged at him. He was then tackled by Ed. "I am your biggest fan!" he exclaimed as he squeezed the breath out of the purple jester. "Thank you, visitor, but…I……can't………breath!" "Ed, NiGHTS is suffocating!" "Sorry." The lug let go of the Nightmaren. "Sorry about Ed, he's a bit challenged," explained Double-D to a frazzled NiGHTS, "My name is Eddward, but everyone calls me Double-D." "I AM ED!" exclaimed Ed, once again hugging a frazzled Owl. "Eddy's the name, scammin's the game!" "You three have the same name?" asked NiGHTS. "You bet your sweet patoot!" said Ed, "By the way, are you a boy or girl?" "Both." "Gross," said Eddy. "Gentlemen, shouldn't we be more worried with why we are here?" inquired Double-D.

"No…way."

"Aw, come on, Eddy!"

"Eddy, we should at least try and help these people."

"No."

"Listen here, mister! This civilization is in a time of need!"

"It's ok if you don't help," said NiGHTS, interrupting the conversation, "Don't worry about me." Double-D walked over to the purple nightmaren, "Nonsense, why Ed and I would be delighted to help. I don't know about Eddy, but Ed is a fan, and I am obliged to help anyone in their time of need." "Ok, ok! Enough with the mushy bunk! I'll help too," Eddy finally gave in. Ed took them all in a bone-crushing hug with Owl, "WE ARE THE NIGHTMARE FIGHTING FORCE FIVE!" "Ed,"

"Yes Eddy?"

"Shut up."

"So let me get this straight, all we need to do is commit physical contact, and our bodies will assimilate with one another?" said Double-D, trying to grasp the concept of Dualizing. "Shucks, Like this Double-D!" Ed then rushed forth, a blinding light followed, and NiGHTS was the only one left standing. "COOL!" came Ed's voice from NiGHTS's mouth. "Ed, can we avoid any outbursts?" asked NiGHTS. He didn't enjoy sharing bodies with the stupid one. The two as one flew over the terrain, Ed enjoying every bit of it. When they finally returned, who would be standing there but Reala? He held Double-D and Eddy hostage. "I SWEAR! PUT ME AND DOUBLE-D DOWN OR I'LL…I'LL…I'LL HAVE NIGHTS HERE KICK YOUR BUTT!" screamed Eddy. Double-D just hung there with a frightened-the-daylights-out-of look.

"Oh, cool, guys! It's Reala!" shouted Ed. "Ed, please be quiet," requested NiGHTS, "What are you doing here, Reala?" "Wizeman's back, I have a job to do," replied the icey voice. "ATTACK THE FOLLOWER OF WIZEMAN!" shouted Ed, and without thinking, he rammed into Reala headfirst. Considering Ed's physical strength, it really hurt. "What the?" Reala was surprised. Visitors normally didn't give you that much strength when you dualized. "BE GONE, EVIL GOTH HENCHMAN OF THE HAZARDOUS!" Reala, not wanting to sustain any other injuries and feeling the need to tell Wizeman of these visitors, teleported away. NiGHTS and Ed undualized. "Am I good or what?" declared Ed. "He probably went to tell Wizeman. I don't think that will be the last you'll see of him," explained NiGHTS. "I wish it were," stated Eddy, "the guy almost made me vomit! One word, UGLY!"

So there you have it, folks. The first chapter of this amazing crossover. Stay tuned for more madness.

Tanuki-B


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter two up!

(finally)

In Nightopia…

"So Mr./Ms. NiGHTS, where is the first scape we must pass through to regain our Ideya?" asked Ed in his deep Lothar voice. "Ideya" said Double-D, confused at all this. Eddy cut in and exclaimed rather angrily, "WHAT THE HECK ARE IDEYA?" "Eddy, don't be so rude!" hissed Double-D. "Oh, oh! I know!" crooned Ed, taking the game manual once again from his pocket, clearing his throat, and starting once again, "Ideya are sheres of light that hold the qualities of dreamers that they cannot do without. They are spread tro…thro…Double-D, what's this word?" "Throughout, Ed." " the corners of Nightopia once the visitor enters sleep. If you go too long without recapturing these, you will lose those traits." "Well, yes, that IS the general idea," said NiGHTS, "we will soon depart through the first door that appears." And just after he/she finished, a wooden door appeared in one of the stone archways. A sparkling insignia above the door bore the image of fish. "OOH, OOH! It is the sea gate, guys! Let's go!" exclaimed Ed, and he scooped up his two friends. Double-D gave a last cry of, "Ed, wait!" and they were all inside.

In the Sea Garden…

"Coo-ho-wal!" exclaimed Ed once they were through. Eddy and Double-D covered they're noses and mouths. _WE ARE UNDER WATER! _Thought Double-D, _But wait, I can still breath for some reason. _The other Eds removed their hands from their faces and realized that they didn't have to hold their breath. "Holy crud…" said Eddy in total awe at the sights. No one saw what was happening behind them until a familiar voice of an unwelcome sixth person came from behind. "Hello, visitors."

Reala stood their with NiGHTS in his grasp. "I see you enjoy SeaGarden." Eddy picked up a few rocks and started throwing them at Reala's head. "HEY, GOTH CLOWN! LET THAT PURPLE THING GO!" Reala was definitely annoyed. You'll have to get to 'this purple thing' first." He said, and disappeared. "Aw great, now where did he go?" exclaimed Eddy rather angrily, looking frantically left and right. "Up there, gentlemen!" said Double-D, pointing at a golden cage that was attached to the ocean floor with a chain. The prison held NiGHTS captive. "C'mon, let's go!" exclaimed Ed, and they all ran at top speed to the prison. "Well," said Eddy, "your turn, sockhead." "What?" exclaimed Double-D. "To dualize with NiGHTS, bonehead!" replied his short friend. "Up and at 'em, Double-D!"exclaimed Ed as he threw Double-D up into the cage. When Nights and Double-D dualized, They went soaring out of the cage. "Double-D," said NiGHTS, "We need to follow those birds. The little goodles riding on top of them have the keys. When we unlock all three cages in the area, I'll be free." "Right," said Double-D, and something green caught his eye, "What's that?" he asked, as he and NiGHTS flew on. "I think that's one of your green ideya of wisdom. Come on, there isn't much time!" The two drill-dashed and soared until they had all of the three keys, and then they headed for the cages to unlock them. "Look at Double-D go, Eddy!" exclaimed Ed to his friend, following the purple jester with his finger, and embracing a very annoyed Owl. NiGHTS and Double-D had just unlocked the last cage, and they undualized next to Double-D's ideya. "So, how do I get the ideya back? Do I just," asked Double-D, wondering how this was to be done. "You touch it, simply," said NiGHTS, "That's how." Double-D did so, and in a blinding flash of green light, he had reclaimed what was his.

"Come on, we can't keep your friends waiting!" said NiGHTS, and the re-dualized and flew back to Ed and Eddy, to find only a sobbing Ed was there. After undualizing, Double-D went over to his friend, "What's the matter Ed? Where's Eddy?" Ed wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Reala came and took him, Double-D! Hit me on the head," sobbed the hygienically challenged one, pointing to his cranium, which now had a bump with a claw mark. NiGHTS gasped. "That little! Don't worry, Ed, we'll get Eddy back! First, we need to go to the dream gate. I've never tried dualizing with two people before, though, so it may be a difficult flight." Ed took all of them up in a bone-crushing hug, "Nightmaren Fighting Force Five, Guys! He said with a serious expression, but hen broke the war-like mood by trotting away happily with the three others remaining in tow towards the Door.

Meanwhile, at Nightmare Castle…

"I swear, let me outta this thing or I'll,"

"You'll do what, visitor? You can't do anything right now."


End file.
